ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Vegeta
How Baby Vegeta joined the Tourney Baby Vegeta4 (ベジータベビー, Bejīta Bebī) is the form assumed when Baby takes control of Vegeta. Due to Baby settling on Vegeta as his permanent host, Vegeta's body experiences some physical alterations: Baby briefly takes on a form that looks the same as base Vegeta but with red lines across his face before powering up into a Super Saiyan. Possessing Vegeta, Baby wanted to gather followers for universal conquest. Journeying to Rio, Baby seeks to gain love with the poison dart frog, Gabi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Baby Vegeta has his body spread and charging ki. After the announcer calls his name Baby Vegeta does two hooks sending ki flying, then flexes his arms as the camera zooms saying "You've got guts to take me on!" Special Moves Galick Gun (Neutral) Baby Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam at his opponent. Finger Blitz Barrage (Side) Baby Vegeta glows his finger and shoots a number of ki balls forward. Fistful of Pain (Up) Baby Vegeta charges his right hand with ki and boosts upward with a multi-hit punch. Destructo Disc (Down) Baby Vegeta forms a disc of pink ki, then slings it at the opponent. Final Flash (Hyper Smash) Baby Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy saying "Time to end this!" Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive purple beam of energy towards his opponent. Revenge Death Ball (Final Smash) Baby Vegeta forms a ball of pure negative, dark-blue energy "More power... From the World... Give me the power of ALL YOUR HATRED!" Then announces the attack's name and sends the ball falling into the opponent causing a massive explosion of 100.739 megatons that must be dodged. If not, the opponent will be given massive damage and blown away. Victory Animations #Baby Vegeta stands on one leg and punches outward saying "Finished already?! Boring fool!" #*Baby Vegeta stands on one leg and punches outward saying "You think using only powerful savage attacks will work against me?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (Great Ape victories only) #Baby Vegeta shoots ki out of his finger five times saying "Maybe I've become too strong. Ha ha ha ha!" #*Baby Vegeta shoots ki out of his finger five times saying "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The primitive Saiyans are gone! This is the start of the new Tuffle reign!" (King Vegeta victories only) #*Baby Vegeta shoots ki out of his finger five times saying "After all those years of resentment, those Saiyans are overthrown! Now the Tuffles revenge is complete! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (Super Saiyan 4 Goku victories only) #Baby Vegeta flies down and holds his left hand out saying "I'll make you my slave too!" #*Baby Vegeta flies down and holds his left hand out saying "Is that all?! I was hoping for more." (Uub victories only) #*Baby Vegeta flies down and holds his left hand out saying "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Playtime is over!" (Majuub victories only) On-Screen Appearance Baby Vegeta flies to his point and crushes his hands into fists saying "Taste the wrath of the Tuffles!" Special Quotes *Shut up! All Saiyans must die! (When fighting Fasha or King Vegeta) *Ugh! You annoying simian! (When fighting Great Ape) *Today will be your new birthday, as my SLAVE! (When fighting Future Trunks) *Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Another little monkey, eh? (When fighting Pan) *Do you really think you can defeat me you ugly little balloon nut?! (When fighting Majin Buu) *I'll destroy all of Goku's friends! (When fighting Uub) *I might just enjoy this. (When fighting Majuub) *Before you die, I'll show you the difference between the evolved Tuffle race, and the primitive power of the Saiyans! (When fighting Super Saiyan 4 Goku) Trivia *Baby Vegeta's rival is the mad poison dart frog lover of Nigel, Gabi. His second rival is the Evil Manta, who was once imprisoned by King Triton. *Baby Vegeta shares his English voice actor with High-King, Paul Phoenix, General Guy, Buggy the Clown, RoboSapien, Risho and Charlie Nash. *Baby Vegeta shares his French voice actor with Pyron, Cyclops, Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, Deadpool, Cacturne, Wheeler, Kyoya Izayoi, Scylla Io, Siren Sorrento, Akira Otoishi, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Count Bleck, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Gorgon, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Salza, Yamcha, Bojack, Android 13 and Tien Shinhan. *Baby Vegeta shares his German voice actor with Super Battle Droid, Lee Pai Long, Rabbit, Daffy Duck, Asura, Goriath, Mermaid Man and Burter. *Baby Vegeta shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske and Hidan. *Baby Vegeta uses his Strongest Form 2 as his main form. *Baby Vegeta's select pose resembles that of Balrog's from Street Fighter V. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters